Fingerprint sensing and matching is a reliable and widely used technique for personal identification or verification. In particular, a common approach to fingerprint identification involves scanning a sample fingerprint or an image thereof and storing the image and/or unique characteristics of the fingerprint image. The characteristics of a sample fingerprint may be compared to information for reference or enrolled fingerprints already in a database to determine proper identification of a person, such as for verification purposes.
Traditional approaches for fingerprint matching sometimes rely on minutia, which are point features corresponding to ridge ends and bifurcations. Other approaches use fingerprint pattern features for matching. Examples of fingerprint pattern features include image pixel values, ridge flow, and ridge frequency.
Despite the existence of such fingerprint matching techniques, enrollment may become cumbersome for users in some instances, such as when multiple fingerprints, users, and/or devices are used.